


Hurt feelings make you want to return to what is familiar

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, mention of dead companions, mention of the death of Amy and rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: The eleventh doctor is having a hard time getting over the deaths of Rory and Amy so he decides to pay a good friend a visit.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler | Bad Wolf
Kudos: 3





	Hurt feelings make you want to return to what is familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic years ago but I recently went back and edited it, so I hope it’s an alright fic.  
> I don’t own doctor who

The Doctor walked around the tardis feeling lonely as he seemed unable to let his emotions out and it felt like both of his bets were breaking in two. You see he had just lost Amy and Rory and he wanted to be around someone to talk to as he knew nothing grief up inside yourself only brought on more heartache and he had no time to feel depressed. 

He went to the library and sat staring at the fire for a while tossing some more wood in when it seemed the embers were losing their spark. Then his eyes drifted to a photo album sitting on one of the many shelves within the library. He walked over, picked it up and sat back on the couch. He opened it and started flipping through the pages and his heart twinged at all of the little moments caught in the photographs.

Inside the album were pictures of all his companions together with his other regenerations. there was one of him and his granddaughter Susan, the next picture was one of him and the brigadier. There was one of him and Sarah Jane. Then the next one was of him and ace. He grinned thinking back on the memories when suddenly he froze as there was one picture of her and him. He stared at the picture as he got lost in it. It was of his 10th self and rose Tyler. he sighed, wishing he could just go back in time and see her even if it was just once. 

Suddenly he got an idea maybe he could go back in time to a day when he wasn't around he thought carefully as to what day that could possibly be because if he ran into himself it would cause a paradox or it could even tamper with the timeline and that would have severe consequences. 

He grinned and went to the tardis console. “Well old girl do you mind taking me to this place”? The tardis whirred as if to say I’m just glad you’re up and about if this will make you feel better doctor then do it I’ll take you there. He turned the coordinates to December 25 2005 the day after he regenerated into the 10th doctor. His hearts begin to fill slightly with hope as he hears the sound of the tardis taking off.

Once the tardis lands he opens the door and then he walks out into the snowy streets of London, looking around at the packed streets trying to remember what happened that night as his brain was a bit fuzzy on that night seeing as he had just regenerated and not been out with rose and Mickey at the time. He smiled as he remembered that he was asleep in Rose and Jackie's apartment right now blissfully unaware of what was to come. He walked quickly to the mall as he remembered something about roses going there on Christmas Eve to pick up a few things. Then his eyes widened as he saw her rose and Mickey buying presents. Suddenly he saw the robotic Santa things. The doctor frowned as they started shooting at people in the crowd around them. The doctor ran into the crowd and pulled rose and Mickey after him. “hurry you two follow me and run,” he said.

They stopped just outside rose's apartment. “Who are you and how do you know where I live” rose asked glaring angrily at the doctor. the Doctor smiled with a chuckle. “hello rose Tyler it's been awhile since I’ve run into you now hasn’t it, well for me it’s been awhile”. “who are you” she said confused. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button on the side and a loud buzzing noise filled their ears. “Does this answer your question”?

“Doctor” she asked but she pauses shaking her head as her eyes widen in disbelief. “but you're not my Doctor”. The doctor shakes his head. “no I'm not I'm from the future and I had to see you one last time before I could never see you again”. “wait” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “what happens to us why are you saying goodbye”? “spoilers” he said softly and wistfully pulling out of her grasp. “I can't say because that would destroy the timeline as we know it and just don't tell well uh myself I was here because I'm not supposed to be here I just needed someone to talk to because I lost two friends who were traveling with me a little while ago”.

She frowned sadly as she hugs him. “Oh doctor what happened”? “they died” he said hugging her back. “and I needed someone to talk to and I thought of you”. she smiled sadly and gave him an even tighter hug. He buries his face into the top of her hair and sniffles as he begins to shake with held back tears and grief. “don't worry Doctor you'll find new friends you always have”. he smiled as he pulled away. “just do me one favor rose make sure he knows he's not alone, he just feels sad sometimes as he is so used to losing those around him and he just needs a little bit of loving okay”. “alright you can count on me for that doctor” she says as she smiles. “I sure will, I promise not to tell him about you either”. 

He grinned and kissed her forehead. “thank you my bad wolf” he whispered. “I'll never forget you rose Tyler you must know that”. Rose sighed and gave him a final goodbye hug. “I'll stay by your side no matter what”. the Doctor sniffed as he thinks of what is to come and he knows that neither his last life or rose will ever be ready to face it. “goodbye rose”. 

He walked away and yet it seems like he felt a bit better. he sighed as he hung his head as he feels a bit stupid that he thought of the the idea of coming back here. Now he really knew he could never come back to this day or possibly see her again as she was back then so happy and naive but it made the sadness in his heart a bit lighter as he got to see the human once more that made his 10th life so twitterpatted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know twitterpatted is from the movie Disney movie Bambi as it is what the owl in the movie called being in love.


End file.
